Axel and Demyx go shopping
by Rocketship Romance
Summary: What happens when you send Axel and Demyx to go shopping because they've been getting in everyone elses hair? -AkuRoku, Zemyx


It was a sunny afternoon in castle oblivion, all was strangely peaceful and Zexion was reading in the library, trying to catch up on his reading because for the past week Axel and Demyx had been at their worst, it surprised him how quiet they had been today, but apparently The Superior had sent them both out on a '_mission_' – He sent them to a mall, Zexion pitied anyone who ran into them – to find some clothes.

The silence was soon broken by heavy footsteps; combat boots. He glanced up from what he was reading to see Axel walk in. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead; it was strange seeing Axel alone, usually he was with Roxas or Demyx – _usually_ Roxas. Perhaps they had both finally gotten sick of the idiot?

"Hey Zex, have you seen Roxas?" Axel glanced around the library, sounding bored. Ah so it sounded like the petite blonde had given Axel the slip for today. _Smart blonde._

"No, why?" Why would he have seen the poor boy? He'd been in the library for the better part of the day, and Roxas was most likely hidden somewhere... possibly a bathroom, as that's the least likely place for Axel to look, Axels hydrophobia and all.

He actually had to wonder how Demyx and Axel got on so well... having opposite elements and all. Eh, maybe similarities can defeat all odds and differences, god knows those two were rather similar: both idiots.

"Oh, he ran off during the middle of the game me and Demyx were playing with him." Axel smirked to himself. Gee, that doesn't seem suss at all – but then again Axel is always smirking... probably because he always seems to be up to _something._

"... What were you playing?" What game could Demyx and Axel possibly have roped Roxas into playing this time? The silly blonde always seemed to end up in some sort of trouble because of those two... he was _way_ too trusting.

"Dress-ups." Axels smirk widened.

_Oh dear._

"...what was Roxas?" Zexion put the book down on his lap, frowning slightly.

"..._Oh, uh_... I think you'll find out soon~" After looking around the library, it seemed Axel had come to the conclusion that the blonde wasn't there, so with another smirk and a small wave he walked out the room. Zexion watched him go, blinking in confusing, what Axel said concerned him – what did he mean by 'You'll find out soon'?

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Zexion picked up his book again. It really wasn't worth thinking about.

He was about to continue reading when he heard more footsteps. The clacking of... _heels?_

_Strange._Who in the castle wears _heels?_Larxene wouldn't be caught dead in them. He put his book down again to see who it was.

Roxas hurried into the library, glancing around him nervously, when he spotted Zexion he ran up to him.

"_SHIT!_ZEX! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" the blondes' eyes were wide, his cheeks were flushed and he seemed out of breath, he must have been running for a little while.

_But..._

"..._What_ are you _wearing_ Roxas?"

Said blonde was currently dressed in a little pink maid's outfit, with pink heels to match. The skirt was way too short barely covering the boys' upper thighs.

The blonde flushed tugging at the bottom hem of the dresses skirt, averted his eyes and muttered "Uh... I don't really want to talk about it..." Zexion really couldn't blame him.

"How did Axel and Dem get you into that?" He leaned back in the chair slightly, giving the blonde a small knowing smile.

The red on the blondes cheeks only darkened, his eyes flickered to Zexion's then away again. "... well... they said _'Hey Roxy~ Lets play dress-ups.'_And I was like _'No.'_so Axel was like _'If you play I'll give you something long, salty to suck on...'_... but now I don't think he was talking about sea salt ice-cream..." the blonde uttered the last sentence with a grimace.

"..._Lovely._" He wrinkled his nose in distaste. That was really _too_ much information.

"But anyway! You have to help me! They have handcuffs – _pink fluffy ones_!" Roxas was continuously glancing around the room, seemingly paranoid that the older blonde and the redhead would appear at any given moment. At the mention of 'handcuffs' they both exchanged a look, they both had bad memories of those _horrible_ things.

Zexion smiled reassuringly, "Well, Axel just came through here before, so you should be safe for a little whi—"

"_HEY ROXY~_" Demyx came into the room smiling broadly, interrupting Zexion. But _apparently_ Demyx was still around.

"N-no! Demyx! Stay away from me!" Roxas was backing away from the other blonde, holding his hands up – as if _that_ would help, why didn't he just get out his key blades?, _seriously._

"_Awh_ Roxy! Why?" Demyx pouted, widening his eyes and trying to look innocent. Pfft, Demyx? Innocent?... _riiiight._

"YOU HAVE PINK FLUFFY HANDCUFFS!" the blonde exclaimed in a panicked voice, still slowly backing away, slowly making his was towards the other door...

"_So?_" Apparently Demyx could see nothing wrong with them; yeah well... _he_ wasn't the one being cuffed to various places...

"You are not going anywhere near me with those!" Roxas was a couple of metres away from the doorway, _so close_ to freedom.

"B-but Roxy..." Demyx's eyes watered slightly, and his bottom lip trembled. _Truly pathetic_, Zexion snorted softly, earning a small glare from both blondes.

"_No_ Demyx," Suddenly Roxas's eyes widened, as a thought occurred to him "and where is Axel any—_MMMMFFFF_" his question cut off before he could finish.

Axel was standing behind Roxas, a triumphant smile on his face; he had one arm wrapped around the blondes' waist, holding him against himself and a hand covering the blondes' mouth muffling his panicked yells. "_Found you_!" Axel exclaimed in a truly delighted voice.

Roxas thrashed about.

"Come on Roxy~ let's got back to my room and I'll give you your... _reward_..." Axel smirked down at _his_ blonde, tugging him backwards a few steps. Roxas continued to flail about as Axel hauled him over a shoulder and carried the poor blonde kicking and screaming out of the room.

Demyx and Zexion watched them go, blank expressions on their faces.

"_Okay_...?" Zexion raised an eyebrow. _That_was weird.

"_Heh._" Demyx chuckled softly to himself, making Zexion glance sideways at him a questioning look on his face.

"_Hey Zexy_~ Wanna play dress ups?" Demyx drawled pulling a sky blue maid outfit – just like Roxas's -out of his coat.

_How...?_

"D-D-_Demyx_?" Zexion stuttered nervously, getting out of his chair and taking a few steps backwards. His book now forgotten as it fell to the ground.

"Yes _Zexy_?" Demyx smiled sweetly, taking a few steps towards Zexion.

"_Oh dear god_!" Zexion's eyes widened and his back hit a bookshelf. Since when had _that_ been there?

Demyx stalked towards Zexion, holding the handcuffs and the dress up, his smile was creeping Zexion out. This was _not_ looking good!

"_AHH SOMEONE HELP ME!_"

The scream echoed through the castle. Marluxia looked up from his roses and glanced at Larxene who was lazing on the grass behind him. "Sounds like _someone's_ getting lucky tonight."

END


End file.
